


♦ World's End Dancehall

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Lacrosse hates one thing above all of the others: her period. Still, she'd rather have it non-stop than to have a lame angel of the Lord to tell her she's pregnant of God's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ World's End Dancehall

**Author's Note:**

> Another story with original characters, yay! So, Fawn Allen is a character I created about a year or two ago and she's Castiel's girlfriend. She comes from the Crossroads!Verse, a trilogy I'll probably be posting here once I start/finish writing the third one. In the story, Sam was in love with Fawn but found Katherine, a witch. The ending of Crossroads is not as it's told here. Gwen is a character who will be introduced on the final story, but she's basically a Hunter who spent almost all of her life alone. Also, she's Dean's girlfriend, or something like that. Hope you all enjoy it, let me know if you do!

“No!”

The scream came out a lot louder than Gwen had wanted. She looked at the small stick on her hands, her eyes open so wildly that she thought they might jump off of her face at any time. No, that couldn’t be happening, it wasn’t not even possible!

She ran her free hand through her hair, the bathroom door still closed behind her until a breathless Dean stormed through it, a gun on his hand. “Where is it? Where is the son of a bitch?”

Gwen was barely aware of his presence. In fact, she walked past him, leaving his question unanswered. Sam was the next one to be there, his head a little turned to the side as the girl shook her own ferociously, saying ‘no’ under her breath over and over.

The Winchesters eventually tried to stop her, but she didn’t care. Fuck! How was that fucking happening? It couldn’t be! She was a fucking virgin!

“That’s it, where’s Castiel? Call the son of a bitch, Dean, call Castiel now!” she commanded and, because of her tone and intensely mad gaze, the blonde obeyed instantaneously, clearing his throat.

“Ahn, Cas? Little help, please?” he asked.

Not even one second was gone before the Angel was standing behind the Hunter. Gwen approached him with firm steps and his eyes widen a little. She pinned him against the wall, her forearm on his chest. Castiel raised his gaze to Sam and Dean but a small slap to his left cheek made him turn to the Gwen again.

“You mind explaining what the fuck is this?” the black-haired girl asked, her eyebrows shot up as she showed him a pregnancy test.

Castiel cooked his head slightly to the side as he looked to the stick on Gwen’s hand, a small frown taking place in the middle of his forehead. “I am not exactly sure, but I assume it is not a good thing,” he stated.

“Gwen…You okay?” Dean dared to ask.

Gwen turned to him sharply, her eyes telling him to shut the fuck up. He replied by lowering his head and swallowing hard. The blue-eyed girl turned back to the Angel, her eyes a little narrowed. “It means, Castiel, that I am pregnant.”

The rising of Dean’s head was so obvious that she didn’t even have to look behind her. “You’re what?!” he asked, pulling her by her shoulders and making her face him. “What do you mean by that?”

If that was a normal situation, Gwen would’ve found Dean’s angry tone cute. They had been dating ever since her first Winchester Hunter anniversary, which happened two weeks ago. But the whole problem was they didn’t have sex, because Gwen was a freaking virgin and couldn’t be pregnant!

“What kind of ‘I am a fucked-up virgin’ don’t you freaking understand?” she asked, her words coming out as poison.

It was so freaking easy to see the engines working on Dean’s head that she simply rolled her eyes and turned to Castiel again. “Look, Cassie, my dear Cassie.” She smiled a little, fondly. “If you don’t tell me what the fuck is happening, you will never be able to please Fawn again, how does that sound?” the black-haired asked, the same smile now pointed with teeth.

Fawn was Castiel’s girlfriend. They had been together for something like two years, ever since he’d managed to rescue her from Hell and Heaven afterwards. Gwen hadn’t been there until one of the last moments, when the Angel was running away from a Crocatta.  She had actually been the one to hide him.

Castiel swallowed hard and suddenly Fawn was also in the room, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Sam’s posture changed a little, as if he still had some feelings for her. Which, actually, he had, since they were still somehow weirdly connected by that ‘Lucifer is my vessel and you have to kill him, so let’s be friends’ thing of theirs.

“Cas? What’s happening?” she asked in a low voice, yawning and stretching.

The Angel smiled at her, that small and fond appreciation making Gwen puff the air out of her lungs and let him go so he could get closer to the redhead. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned into the touch, only then realizing the situation, Dean’s hands once again reaching for Gwen’s shoulders.

“My Father has chosen Gwen as the carrier of His new son,” Castiel explained, making both Dean and Gwen gasp for air, the room suddenly feeling way too tight.

Gwen turned to the Angel slowly, her heart clenching to her chest, Dean’s hands becoming heavier. “He has _what_?!”

Castiel shrugged, as if it wasn’t such a big deal. “You fit the profile. You are righteous, you are the woman of a righteous man, you want mankind to prevail. He just did not have anyone to tell you, once Gabriel, Raphael and Michael are dead and Lucifer is not an Archangel anymore.”

There was the sound of two hands slapping against something; Castiel’s face. Hands that belonged to both Fawn and Gwen. “Cas, why didn’t you tell her before?!   That’s some big deal you’ve got there!” the redhead said, but rolled her eyes and kissed him when he made that puppy-eye face.

Gwen, though, wasn’t that easily convinced. She raised her hand to slap him again, but Dean stopped her. “It’s not his fault,” the green-eyed Hunter said. “We can…Ahn…We can figure this out,” he finished, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the bed by Sam’s side.

The black-haired girl followed him, kneeling down in front of him. “No, Dean, we can’t. And you know why? Because God can’t want me to be His son’s mother.”

“Why not?” Sam asked. “As Cas said, you fit the profile.”

Sighing and closing her eyes, Gwen answered Sam, still turned to Dean. “Because, Sam, I am crazy.” She stood up then. “You know Castiel? That guy over there?” Gwen pointed at the Angel. “I made him gay in my mind and I ship him with my boyfriend.” All of the eyes turned to her, wildly opened. “Yeah, and you know what else? You all remember Jimmy Novak? That dead guy over there?” she pointed at Castiel again. “I created an alternative universe where he and Castiel are twins. And they like each other. They fuck. I imagine God’s son as a fucking ‘ _twincestuous_ ’gay guy. I’m not Mary. _Believe me_.”

Okay, that was the biggest revelation she had ever done, but it was all true. So what if she’s gotta a little weak spot for gay guys? Gosh, leave her be! “You imagined…Me and Cas…Together?” Dean asked, frowning.

She shrugged. “Your fault…Or maybe Chuck’s; he was the one who described your relationship after all.”

To tell the truth, she was actually surprised that was Dean’s only question. “And…You want me and Jimmy to be…Twins? And…Have sex?” Now was Castiel’s turn.

Clearing her throat, Gwen rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, well, I think it’d be hot okay? Look, it’s a kink, the fact is that it’s just more reasons for why God can’t have chosen me!”

Fawn was looking down, her nose twitching a little. Well, everybody was uncomfortable, okay? And now Dean would probably never want to talk to her again. Fine, whatever, because he wouldn’t anyway, because she’s _pregnant of God’s son_!

“Looking at the big picture, she’s kinda right,” Sam said, biting his lips and nodding slightly.

“Thank you!” Gwen said and Dean seemed to have snapped away of some kind of trances, since he stood up and shook his head.

“Thanks for the nightmares, Gwen,” Dean’s voice stood out, tapping her on the shoulder and moving to his bed – actually theirs since they had been sleeping together every time they had to go out for a hunt for at least three months now – and taking the bottle of whiskey strategically positioned on the nightstand.

The girl sat on the bed, her back to the wall. “Look,” she said, feeling tired now. “I don’t want that, okay? Mary had a choice, Gabriel asked her, and I…I didn’t even have sex, you know how much it will hurt to give _birth_?” Her voice was terrified, Goosebumps taking over all of her body.

Dean sat by her left side, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her in. She didn’t want to give in and start to cry – at least not in front of everybody –, but Dean was just so comfortable that she couldn’t resist to at least lay her head on his chest. He offered the whiskey to her and, although she wanted to hit his head with it, she only shook her head.

“Pregnant women can’t drink, you moron,” Sam said rolling his eyes. Gwen silently thanked him, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Is…Is there something I can do?” she asked, her lips a quivering a little as she tried to smile.

But Castiel only shook his head, making her nod. “Right, of course not.”

She could feel the tears making way to her eyes, so she put her arm above them, leaning her head back against Dean. The Hunter drew circles on her waist, trying to calm her, but, in the present situation, it wasn’t of much help.

Gwen heard footsteps and a door closing. She didn’t want to move to confirm who had left, though. “We’re alone,” Dean said after a second, answering her silent question.

As soon as the words reached her, Gwen clenched against Dean’s shirt and started to cry, suddenly unable to hold anything in. He only stood there, caressing her back and murmuring calming words to her. It was more than enough.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a while, wiping her eyes and smiling a little. Gwen stood up, heading for her bag and gathering her things. “I’m just a little worried, that’s all…I mean, I’m pregnant of God’s son. And I don’t have a father to raise him, it’s…It’s okay. I’ll handle it. There are lots of single mothers, right?”

The blue-eyed took the bag and put it on top of Sam’s bed. She went to the bathroom then to get her tooth and hairbrush, taking one final look of her face at the mirror before going back to the bedroom to look for her few things. “It’s not like I’m gonna be alone forever, or hunted by every single existing creature, or even be killed because I can’t walk due to my fatness!”

Although the tears were clearly rolling down her cheeks, she was laughing. Her whole life was doomed? So what! She would still have herself! “I can do this,” Gwen repeated in a low tone, nodding as fast as she could. “I know I can, I’m strong, I’ve been alone for a while, it’s okay, really, I can do this,” she assured.

If it weren’t by Dean’s strong hands holding her arms, she would have fallen. The Hunter moved so quietly that she didn’t even realize him standing up. Or maybe she was just too much into her thoughts. “Take a deep breath,” Dean said, his breath against her ear. Now there’s something she’ll never feel again.

Clearing her throat, Gwen held the edges of Sam’s bed, looking straight at her bag. She would take away and live on her own again. She could do it. She didn’t need to involve the Winchester’s in all of that crap. “It’s okay, Dean, I’m alright,” the girl said as the Hunter turned her to face him, one of his hands sliding to rest by her waist. “I’m a tough girl,” she said, that same broken smile shaping her lips.

Dean shook his head, a tender sparkle on his eyes as the corner of his mouth tugged up a little. “You’re crazy, that’s what you are,” he said and she frowned. “You’re not going anywhere, Gwen, you have something here. _We_ have something here,” the Hunter pointed out.

Well, okay, she had to admit that being the girlfriend of Dean Winchester, the most wanted baddass of Hell, Purgatory and Heaven was really something, but she couldn’t force him to accept a child that wasn’t his.

Gwen swallowed and looked down, her hands lying against his chest. “That’s very nice of you to bring out, but, really, you don’t want to be a father of an illegitimate child,” she said, raising her gaze once more to look at him.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Dean admitted. “But I also don’t want to leave you alone with a child who doesn’t have a father. We don’t have the best life ever but we have family, we watch out for each other. And it isn’t because you have God’s son waiting to pop out that I’ll pretend that I don’t like you. Is it a Hell of a responsibility? Fuck, so much that I don’t even know if I’ll bear it, but I want to try. Shall we?”

That was the moment Gwen realized she could marry that guy. Well, perhaps she realized it _way_ back, but right then was when she actually gave it a real thought. Dean would be a good father for the baby, there’s no doubt about it. So why not? He was volunteering, after all. They could try, couldn’t they?

Her small, barely even there nod brought a bigger smile to Dean’s lips. It wasn’t his usual grin, but it was close enough. At least for now. He leaned in and kissed her briefly, just a brush of lips that made her smile as well. What? Dean Winchester wasn’t just hot, he was a Hell of a kisser as well.

**~;~**

A week or so passed after that.

Everybody had gone back to the bunker after the discovering and Dean wouldn’t allow Gwen to leave the house for more than a few minutes. He almost didn’t let her up of the bed anymore, who’d say when they had to hunt! Well, actually they didn’t. Ever since the pregnancy test that both Dean and Gwen had only gone to the store for her to buy a few tampons, because she was positive that everything would still be a mistake and she’d need them anytime soon.

In fact, she was right.

“Holy fuck!” she screamed a lot louder than intended.

Gwen was once more at the bathroom, her eyes wildly opened at the toilet. She quickly locked the door, knowing Dean would come through it any second. Not even two seconds passed before there were bumps against the wood. “What’s it, are you okay? Gwen, talk to me!”

Instead of answering, the girl simply placed the tampons, washed her hands and brushed her teeth at the sound of Dean’s constant menaces of opening the door. When she unlocked it and stepped outside, a huge grin was placed on her lips, leaving Dean even more confused. “What?” the green-eyed asked.

“Looks like God don’t like it when his virgins imagine his sons as an incestuous gay man,” she said.

Dean opened his eyes wildly. “You…You mean…?”

The girl nodded, biting her lips to stop from screaming. It wasn’t quite effective. “I’m on my period!”

Next thing she knew, Gwen was on Dean’s arms, her feet not even touching the ground as he embraced her waist so they were in eye level. He was so relieved that she couldn’t stop from laughing.

Don’t get them wrong. It’s not that they’re not relieved because they won’t be parents anymore. They just didn’t want to have a child that wasn’t theirs. Gwen’s sure that – maybe – in a few years both she and Dean will want a kid. A little brat to screw their things up. Or maybe not.

“And you know what we do to avoid God from playing such pranks on us?” she asked.

Dean frowned. “Is there something we can do?”

Rolling her eyes, Gwen pushed him just enough so that he could fall on the bed behind them, her on top of him, her breath against mixing with his. “Not exactly _me_ , but _you_ can,” the blue-eyed assured, nipping at the Hunter’s earlobe.

“Yeah, and what would that be?”

She supported her weight on her hands, raising an eyebrow. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

Before Dean could ruin the mood, Gwen held his chin and kissed him deeply, not even asking for permission before invading his mouth with her tongue. The dumbass only understood the fact that God only wants virgins when she took off her shirt.

One thing you need to know about Winchesters: They might be hot, they might be cute, they might be whatever you want, but when it comes to getting what you want, you have to say it clearly, or else they won’t understand, no matter how hard you try, not even if you’re waltzing at the world’s end dancehall and you want one last and first dance.


End file.
